


[幹部組]波特米亞

by nova2837



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mQdB3j1fXtpv42mS_taeXBMZYcbqqS824cI7mHIbK1M/edit設定看這裡↑
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 1





	[幹部組]波特米亞

霍格華茲裡沒多少地方能可幽會，更別提凍得要死的天。坎羅不像梅斯那麼能禦寒，黑魔法防禦以外的魔咒又都爛到不行，只好裹著梅斯加持過的毛毯於夜空下苦苦等待。

估計是被拖到了吧？鄰近考試周，雷文克勞們天天在宿舍舉辦讀書會，且一辦就辦到三更半夜，要退場還得先通過猜題測驗。

坎羅不認為梅斯會答不出來，他連坎羅睡一睡打呼、胡亂說出來的詞都能判斷出是哪本課本第幾頁第幾行，同儕自行出的問題對他簡直就是小兒科。

怕就怕在其他人讓梅斯當出題者兼解答者，那他們可能要等天透出魚肚白才能夠約會了。

重量壓得坎羅喘不過氣，他做了惡夢，在深不見底的池潭中掙扎求生；一條條宛似梅斯的人魚將他牢牢纏繞，各各面露凶光，根本就是居於深海的食人毒蟒。

他被拖入池底，本想說點什麼，但口鼻彷彿失去作用；尖叫聲全數化作一顆顆不規則圓珠，在深淵中棄他而去。

最終臉部的搔癢感驚醒了他，坎羅反射性呼上一掌，換得打在肉上的ㄆㄧㄚㄆㄧㄚ響再外加一顆拳頭。

「打屁打你他媽！當老子蚊子是不是？！」

一拳下去，坎羅再度開始難以分辨虛擬現實，直到梅斯用人魚語使勁摧殘他的耳膜。他這才發現梅斯跨坐在他腰上，難怪剛剛一整個呼吸困難，恐就是梅斯整個人壓上的緣故。

照明來自梅斯的魔杖，光源被刻意弱化過，導致視線下梅斯的臉異常慘白。

「你這樣我還以為是鬼壓床……」坎羅說。

「學校幽靈才不會來壓你的床……嗯，除了麥朵，你不准接近她。」

梅斯用圍巾裹緊坎羅，順帶幫他拍落頭上碎雪。他們分享了一些零食、一些奶油啤酒、一些生活近況（雖然也沒什麼好講的，畢竟他們每天有時間就膩在一起）、一些未來規劃，在寒冬中依偎著彼此。

坎羅十有八九會成為職業魁地奇球員，或黑魔法防禦相關職務——但總歸不會是正氣師，成績使然；梅斯的選項則多了許多，縱然不像艾莉絲那麼遠近馳名，但在各方面也算是小有名氣，不少公司皆已對他提出工作邀約，一畢業即可入職，其中乃包括知名大企業。

坎羅輕咬梅斯的耳朵。人魚型態時這裡會變成半透明的鰭，又脆弱又帶有尖刺，讓他都不大敢靠近，「老實講就算我不工作也餓不死，你本身也有在投資不是？那我們一起成為家裡蹲就好啦。偶爾讓Boss來家裡住住，我可以養更多巨螺，你可以養一些獨角獸，或許之後再養一些小孩。」

「不要把養小孩說得像是養寵物一樣啦。何況獨角獸不能被飼養，那是犯法的。」說歸說，梅斯仍寵溺地親吻男友的臉與鼻。

他們又黏糊糊地巴成一團，從屋頂一角滾到鋪滿薄雪的另外一角。梅斯沒有反對養小孩的提議，他們本就喜歡孩子，若有什麼方式能讓孩子繼承雙方血統就更棒了，但沒有也無妨，那並非最重要的。

坎羅扣住梅斯後腦，從彼此口腔裡吸盡氧氣。「做嗎？」他提到。

梅斯輕笑，「你不怕凍壞你的屌？要是將來有勃起障礙我會殺了你喔。」

他揮舞起魔杖，讓世界重歸沉寂。

在黑暗退去前，他要來把握他們的春宵了。

－FIN－


End file.
